shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Atoning for a Mistake, Charlie's Quest of Redemption
The Shifting Tide Tention was high on the Devil Spawn's ship. After rescuing their captain from the clutches of a maniacle Bounty hunter named Lucius D. Abaddon, They had discoverred that Senshi's legs had been severely damaged and were currently out of service. This had not been done by an enemy, but instead by a good friend, Psychic Charlie. He now sat in the brig of their ship, broken and bloody. After finding out what he had done, Several of the crew members, specifically Valkerie and Burakku, had beaten him up. He had taken the blows, believing that he deserved them. He was now alone and trying to plan out how to atone for his terrible deed. Charlie's Thoughts: Hmmmmmmmm From what I have theorized, this plan should work. The risk is great but the reward is far greater. If it succeeds Senshi will be able to walk again with no hiccups and thats the greatest outcome that can come out of this and that is what we will achieve. His thoughts are interupted by Victoria coming in with his dinner. After finding out his crime, they had started treating him like a true prisoner. All he got to eat was prison rations and sometimes they forgot to feed him period. Victoria dropped the tray on the ground and kicked it into the cell. Victoria: 'Senshi refuses to leave her room. She won't even let Rei in. It's all your fault. ''She was fighting back tears. She turns away from him. '''Victoria: '''If she hadn't ordered us not to, I would kill you right now. '''Charlie: Senshi is refusing to leave her room..... He looked away from Victoria. '' '''Charlie: '''Thats a shame.... I'll fix that don't you worry. Oh and also don't worry about wanting to kill me, I'd want to kill me to right now. ''Victoria walked away, fighting back tears. Everyone who came to visit him either yelled at him, beat him up, or ran off crying. Charlie picked up the fallen food and started eating. If we was going to save Senshi, He would need all of his strength. Later, Vearth came and took the dishes. Charlie tried to speak to her, but she just slapped him and left. He felt horrid. He had lost a bunch of his friends. He was going to make it up to them. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''I can't believe I have fallen this low..... I wonder how everyone is doing on the Express... They might be worried... Don't worry guys I will be out soon... And Devil Spawns... I promise to fix this.... ''Then, surprises of surprises, Senshi came down. She was riding on Rei's back like he was a gigantic horse. Rei looked at him with pure hatred. Senshi looked at him with a face of hurt and betrayal. Senshi: 'Your friends are here. They're demanding to see you. ''She openned the door and Charlie came out. She cuffed him and led him on deck. His crew was standing on the deck, waiting for him. The Devil Spawns looked at him like one would a piece of trash in a dumpster. His crew looked furious when they saw all the blood and his broken glasses. The fact that Senshi was leading him on a chain didn't help. Takeshi was the one most outraged, he was incredibly angry after asking that he wouldn't be harmed. He was promised by Burraku that Charlie, his captain and blood brother, would not be harmed and Burakku and the other Devil Spawns had broken that promise. And if theres anything you do with a Technicolour, it is break a promise. '' '''Takeshi: '''YOU BASTARDS! By doing this you have completley disregared what Burakku promised me! Do you know what this means?! You are possibly waging war on The Technicolour Pirates! And you don't wanna be doing that! By waging war on us you are waging war with Red Haired Shanks and there isn't a single one of you who could ever hope to beat him! I'D BEING DOING YOU A FAVOUR IF I KILLED YOU ALL WHERE YOU STAND RIGHT NOW! ''Takeshi placed one hand on his sword and began to draw it out. 'Charlie: '''TAKESHI ENOUGH! ''Takeshi stopped in his tracks. '' '''Charlie: '''It's only fair Takeshi, I broke my promise of saving Senshi in one piece. I may have saved her but I have done more harm than good. It's only fair that they treat me this way, please understand that Takeshi. ''Takeshi growled and took his hand off his sword, he then turned his head away. Charlie looked at him and the rest of the Technicolours with a smile on his face. '''Charlie: '''Besides, you know I can take more punishment than this. This is compartivley minor to some of the things I've taken before. Just trust me ok guys? ''Takeshi turned his back and before he walked back to the Express, he spoke. '' '''Takeshi: '''Fine Charlie, I've known you over two decades I suppose this has always been you're way. But you have to understand to, that I do things my way aswell and if they harm you any further.... ''He turns his head towards the Devil Spawns, staring in particular at Burraku. '' '''Takeshi: I will personally see to it that this ship and the entire Devil Spawn crew are wiped out of existence. He began to walk back to the Express, his feet landing heavily as they did. Charlie smiled at Bella.'' ' '''Charlie: '''Bella can you try and calm him down? I don't want this to get any worse and his hot head isn't making things any better. ''Bella was holding back tears from seeing Charlie being held captive by people they had all considered good friends. '' '''Bella: '''Sure thing Charlie. ''The Technicolour pirates all walked back to the Express, leaving Charlie alone with the Devil Spawns. Senshi turns to him. 'Senshi: '''You sure it's wise that they don't know? They'll find out sooner or later what you did. ''She patted her useless legs and turned away. Her eyes were filled with sorrow. The sorrow of her dreams being crushed forever. 'Charlie: '''Maybe so Senshi, but they don't need to know for now. I'll tell them tommorow morning, thats when I have predicted I'll have fully planned out how I'm going to fix all of this. You watch me Senshi, by tommorow evening. Everyone will be friends again, you will be able to walk and you're dreams will be restored. I can't leave this ship until I have fixed what I have done and I may as well start sooner than later. But Senshi.... ''He turned to her, with a determined look on his face. The gaze that only a man with the Will of D could achieve. '' '''Charlie: '''For my plan to work I will need you to trust me. '''Senshi: '''Give me a good reason to trust you. You've stolen my legs, you've shatterred my dreams, Charlie..... ''She broke down after that. Rei nuzzled her affectionately and Rex took his chain from her. He tossed Charlie, literally, back into his cell. He then reluctantly removed the cuffs and growled at Charlie. 'Rex: '''If you don't fix what you've done, I will personally rip your throat out. ''Charlie slowly sat up on the ground, making sure to keep his hands in plain sight. 'Charlie: '''Fine by me, I apologise for how Takeshi acted earlier. He's a little hotheaded, he understands why I have to do this but he doesn't wanna accept it. So I apologise on his behalf, he gave you an empty threat. He's just a little pissed off that Burakku went back on his word. But I digress, you can rip out my throat all you want. However I may disappoint you when I say that I will be fixing this. I have decided that I will and so that is whats gonna happen. '''Rex: '''Good. I don't want her to suffer. If you don't return her legs and her dreams to her... ''He kicked Charlie hard in the side, hard enough to crack a few ribs, slammed the door, and left. 'Charlie's Thoughts: '''Well he may of kicked me but at least he wants to let me try and fix this. Don't worry Senshi I will set all of this right. I promise to you I will fix all of this and restore you're dreams, and may my life be forfit if I fail. ''He then closed his eyes and began pondering over the final parts of his plan. Waiting for morning was his best option, and going over his plans like some great general was the best was to pass the time. Senshi's room Senshi laid out on her bed sobbing, her useless legs dangling like noodles over her bed. A deep voice spoke to her. '''????: '''He can't fix your legs. You've lost them for good. '''Senshi: Shut up....... He'll fix it......... He promised. ????: 'Like he promised to bring you back in one piece. He didn't. He isn't your friend. '''Senshi: '''SHUT UP!! He'll fix it. '????: 'You keep telling yourself that girly. You'll see. ''Then the voice faded and Senshi curled up. 'Senshi's Thoughts: '''Charlie. I know you probably can't hear me right now, but please...... Fix my legs. Earn my trust back. Prove HIM wrong. ''With that, Senshi fell asleep. The Next Morning. Charlie sat alone in the brig, strangely he had a smile on his face. He knew this wasn't the time to smile but he couldn't stop himself, it was as if everything he had planned out in his head was fitting perfectly in place. It all made sense, to the closest details everything he had planned had a 100% of success. However there was one part of the plan that he still had doubts about, and after thinking of the successful parts of the plan he couldn't help but think of the one thing that might not alllow the plan to work. The smile on his face disappeared as his thought trailed onto the one thing, or rather the one person, who could jepordise the plan. And that plan would be Senshi herself, if she had even one doubt in her mind this plan might never work but Charlie decided to trust his instincts, he was confident that the fail safes he would have with him would be enough to cement Senshi's full recovery. Victoria brought down his usual breakfast and kicked it into the cell. '''Victoria: '''Once your done, we've decided that you will tell your crew exactly what you've done to our captain. Then you are going to tell us how you intend to rectify this......... this horrid thing you've done. '''Charlie: '''Alright, thanks for telling me Victoria. And thanks for the breakfast, you truly are a wonderful cook. What time are you gonna take me to them? ''Charlie then smiled at Victoria.' ' '''Charlie: '''Or do I not deserve to know? ''Victoria felt a mixture feelings, on one side was the huge hatred she had burning inside of her for what Charlie had done. On the other side, there was something that that smile had given her. Hope, hope that her captain would be alright again, hope that friendships could be rekindled and hope that dreams could burn with ambition once more. She shook her head. '''Victoria: Senshi will collect you soon. Now eat before I change my mind about letting you have the food. Charlie: '''Alright thanks again for the food. ''As Victoria walked out, Charlie began to eat he thought to himself as he did. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''So Senshi is coming to get me huh? Hehe I wouldn't have anyone else. ''After he had finished his meal, he slung his body back as he sat on his bed. Leaning his head against the wall. Directly under where a couple of days ago he had smashed his head into the wall of the brig, angered by the fact he had almost killed one of his friends. He sighed, and closed his eyes. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: Well I suppose if I'm waiting for Senshi to come and get me, I can at least sit here in some reasonable comfort. Don't worry Devil Spawns, this plan will work. I stake my life on it. Senshi came down a little bit later. She had hope, fear, and anger mixed in her eyes. She openned the cell door. Senshi: I seriously hope that you have a plan. Charlie: You bet I do, plus it's pretty much garunteed to work. Only one thing could possibly go wrong, but I'll be using some fail safes to ensure that that doesn't happen. Senshi looked away, then held out a long chain attached to a set of seastone cuffs. Senshi: 'Your crewmembers are already here. Takeshi is ten seconds from drawing sword and I'm sure he drank your ship dry before he came. '''Charlie: '''Yeah, that sounds about right. I was planning on him doing that acctually, makes my plan a little easier. ''Charlie smirked, just like Victoria, Senshi felt mixed feelings from that smirk. '''Senshi: Just hold your wrists out. She odviously didn't want to have any false hopes. She just held the chains and stared at Rei's green fur. Charlie held out his hands, Senshi clasped the cuffs on tightly, nearing cutting off circulation. Charlie didn't even wince, he just continued smiling. '' '''Charlie:' Thanks Senshi, though as I said before would it kill you to get some comfier cuffs? Senshi shot Charlie a look and tugged hardy at his chain. '' '''Charlie:' Alright, alright I know. This isn't time for joking around? I can't help it, I'm so happy. Happy about the fact I'm gonna fix everything so it's back to the way it's meant to be. Senshi: 'Just shut up until we get on deck. ''She continued to look at Rei's fur and Charlie decided to shut up. If we was to gain her trust, he decided to do what she said. She led him on deck where his crew was once again waiting. Takeshi's hand was on his sword and he was looking at Burakku with serious hatred. Senshi yanked Charlie towards the front of the crowd. '''Takeshi: What are you doing?! Senshi looked at Takeshi with an eerie calm, then she turned to Charlie and nodded. Charlie: Guys.... It's time I told you straight up about what has happened. He looked at his crew with a fierce but sorrowful look in his eyes. '' '''Charlie:' I am the reason that Senshi is riding on Rei... She can't walk because..... When she stopped me from killing Abaddon.... Some of my attack hit her, it damaged the nerves linked to her legs. Without the proper treatment she may never walk properly again..... The Devil Spawns tensed. Senshi pulled on Charlie's chains, throwing him off balance for a little. Senshi: '''Also, I will never be able to fulfill my dreams without my legs. Charlie has done the worst possible thing a person can do during this great age. He's shattered my dreams. ''Takeshi stared in slight shock at the words the two captains had spoke of. Where he once anger, he then had understanding. He knew all along there had to be a good reason for Charlie's behaviour, and now he knew though he never expected this. '' '''Takeshi: C-Charlie.... I'.....' Charlie: It's ok buddy, you couldn't see this coming. None of you could, but theres no need to worry. Now you all know, it's time to tell you all of my plan. Charlie smirked. '' '''Charlie: '''But before I tell you of it... Devil Spawns, I ask that you trust me. I'll need my powers to do this plan. ''Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Burakku: '''Trust you? '''Valkerie: The one that's behind this? Vearth: The one who caused Senshi's dreams to crumble? Sharpshooter: No way in Hell would we trust you. Not after what you've done. They wanted to protest more, but Senshi stopped them. Senshi: Tell us your plan, then we will decide. Charlie: 'Very well Senshi. Here it goes. ''Though his situation was dire and tension was running high, Charlie decided to tell his entire plan, not leaving out a single detail, not holding back any possible reprecussions. '''Charlie: '''As you all know, my fruit allows me to be a master of mental abilities and the mind itself. I will be relying on only one of those abilities are what I am going to be relying on to make this plan work. That ability is my telepathy, the abiltiy to communicate via thought and linking mental brain lengths with others. At lesser levels I can do exactly what I just said to you. But what about when I take the abiltiy to the extreme? If I go really far, I can link myself to a persons mind and enter it with not only my own voice but my own physical form, a sort of astral projection into the mental realm. And then to the absolute extreme I can allow myself to enter as well as other people. '''Burakku: '''You want to go INSIDE her?! '''Charlie: In essence yes. But I won't be going alone. You'll all be coming with me, except Senshi. Senshi: 'Why wouldn't I be coming? It's my head. '''Charlie: '''You'll already be in there, don't you worry. As you said it's you're head, I don't need to transport you in there. ''Senshi bit her lip. She had to ask. 'Senshi: '''How much of a chance of success is there? Will this plan work? '''Charlie: '''It has a high chance of success, almost has a 100% chance acctually. There is one variable that might make it difficult, but we can only know until we're inside. '''Senshi: '''What's the variable? ''She asked this question with a twinge of fear in her voice. 'Charlie: '''As I said, I won't be able to tell until we're in there. ''The Devil Spawns look at each other, then they nod. Senshi then turns back to Charlie and sighs. 'Senshi: '''What do you need to bring this plan into action? '''Charlie: '''Not much really, just some a little bit of time and preparations. And ofcourse I also need everyones cooperations and I mean everyones. We can't afford to have any doubts once we're inside. ''Senshi gives a small smirk, then turns to Rex. 'Senshi: '''Rex, I want you to watch Charlie and help him in any way possible. '''Rex: '''Anything to get your legs back. ''He takes Charlie's chain and turns to him. 'Rex: '''Where do we start? ''Charlie holds out his wrists. 'Charlie: '''We start at taking off these cuffs. As you know I can't do a thing with them on. ''The Devil Spawns grumbled at that little note. Rex opens his mouth to protest, but Senshi quickly interjects with a reasonable solution. 'Senshi: '''Charlie, would you still be able to work if we used ropes instead of the seastone cuffs? My crews still on edge and personally...... ''Charlie simply nodded. '''Charlie: Fine by me. You guys gotta have some security right? The Devil Spawns nodded, satisfied with the compromise. '' '''Senshi: '''Do any of you Technicolours want to stay? ''The Technicolours don't make a single objection. Takeshi walks forward and says what they are all thinking. Takeshi: '''No we're all going in, we'd follow this dumb bastard to hell and back. '''Senshi: I kinda mean't while he's preparing, I know you guys are coming. Takeshi went red in the face. '' '''Takeshi: '''Oh! Er..... Well..... ''Bella walks forward and pats Takeshi on the shoulder. '' '''Bella: '''We have to anyway, we're part of the preparations. Infact we all are. And because of that this where you guys might doubt Charlie's "prepations". ''Senshi nods, then smiles for the first time in days. Senshi: 'Okay then. You're all welcome to stay. ''Rex took a key from his pocket and unlocked Charlie's cuffs. Once his wrists were free, he felt Rex's large hand on the back of his neck. It didn't take a psychic to tell that the hand would become large and furry if he tried anything. 'Rex: '''Senshi, mind helping me with this? '''Senshi: '''Sure. ''Rei walked over to Charlie and Rex. 'Senshi: '''Charlie, hold your wrists out and cross them. ''Charlie did what he was told and awaited the ropes. Instead of reaching into her pocket, Senshi outstretched her right hand. 'Senshi: '''Whatever you do, don't move. ''Senshi's fingers elongated and started slithering towards Charlie's wrists. When they touched, they felt like snakes. Charlie fought the instinct to recoil. Senshi's fingers started wrapping around his wrists, binding them together. When they were done, Senshi's fingers snapped and returned to normal. The bonds on his wrists became hard like steel, yet they were odviously ropes. The bonds were tighter than the shackles but they did not cut off his powers. 'Senshi: '''There. How are those? ''Charlie looks down at his ropes. He tuts to himself and shakes his head. Senshi cocks her head confused. '' '''Senshi: '''What is it? '''Charlie: '''They are fine, but you still don't get the whole comfiness idea do you? ''He smirks and looks right into Senshi's eyes. '''Senshi: I'm going for secure, not comfy. Charlie: 'Hehe I guessed, though you could of tried to reach a balance couldn't ya? ''Senshi looked at him with a hint of distrust. She wasn't taking the chance. '''Senshi: I can still control the ropes even though they're no longer attached to me. Charlie: 'Alright, I'll quit with the jokes then. ''He turns around with his back towards Senshi, he looks over his shoulder and smirks his trademark and charismatic smirk. '''Charlie: I'll save my jokes for when all of this is fixed and everything goes back to how it was. Senshi just turns away and Rei takes her back to her room. Rex: 'What now Charles? '''Charlie: '''Now we begin preparations, I'll need to talk with all of you first about what might happen in there. Everyone but Senshi if you don't mind. ''Everyone gathers around Charlie, each wanting to know the exact logistics of his plan. '''Charlie: '''Alright then, everyone you will need to know all of this so listen up. ''His eyes scanned over both the Devil Spawns and his own crew. He shot all of them with a look of determination and seriousness. '' '''Charlie: '''You guys may have noticed, especially you Devil Spawns, that Senshi isn't acting like herself. '''Vearth: '''Yeah. '''Victoria: She seemed moody... Charlie: And that links in with that variable I talked about earlier. Burakku: '''What's this variable you keep mentioning? '''Charlie: '''It's Senshi, she's the variable. '''Devil Spawns: '''Huh? '''Charlie: Even without my powers I could tell that her mind is unstable, she's full of doubt and hate. That doubt and hate it what the problem is. Because I am giving us all physical form in her mind, her mind also takes on physical form. If she doesn't fully trust all of us and she doesn't hold back that doubt and hate. Then her mind's very fears, nightmares and her darker subconsciousness may manifest and attack us. Valkerie: '''She trusts us. '''Ishi: '''It's just you she doesn't Charlie:You may think that, but the way her mind is any of us could be the source. I may be the most obvious person to target, but the way her mind is any one of us could give her doubts. '''Kapenta: '''So what do we do? '''Charlie: '''First things first, none of you dare say a word of what I told you to Senshi. Either here in reality or in her mind. A single word of this may just instill even more doubts into her. '''Suna: '''Of course '''Sharpshooter: Anything else? Charlie: Next, make sure you all carry whatever you think is nescersarry for a combat situation inside Senshi's mind. With all the enemies she's had we could face anything in there, including herself. Victoria: '''Covered, considering all the stuff she's been through, we'll be armed to the teeth. ''Everyone smirks at her small joke. '' '''Charlie: '''Thats good to hear, Hiro and Ishi you guys will also need to carry as many medical supplies as you can. If anyone gets injured you can fix them, plus we'll need to fix the damage while we're in there though it may be safer and more successful if you two just analyse the damage and operate once we're out again. '''Hiro: '''Of course. '''Ishi: '''Never leave the ship without it. *pats her satchel* '''Valkerie: What else? There has to be more. Sharpshooter: Yeah. Like how we're going to get into Senshi's head. Charlie: 'Right, this is the part where you all might get some doubts. The first thing we need to do is to knock Senshi unconscious in the least stressful way we can and then place her in the center of the deck. ''Everyone turned to Ishi. She looked back and groaned. '''Ishi: Fine, but I need five minutes and a chocolate bar. Vearth walked down to the storage room. She emerged a minute later. Ishi took it and disappeared into Senshi's room. Rex: She'll be out in a minute. Sure enough, soon Ishi and Rei came out of Senshi's room. An unconsious Senshi was on his back. Ishi took her down and set her in the center of the deck. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright then thank you Ishi for doing that. Everyone I need you to sit around Senshi in a circle but it has to be perfectly symmetrical, that way all of our psionic wave lengths will be able to connect far easier. And an easy and fast connection is what we need seeming we have so many people be linked into one mind. ''Everyone forms a symetrical circle around Senshi. The Circle has a small hole in it for Charlie. Once everyone is situated, Burakku turns to Charlie. Burakku: One question. Charlie: Go on. Burakku: Will you still be tied up when we go in? Charlie thought carefully before answering. Charlie: If you would feel comfortable, I can still be bound. But, like I said, I will need my hands when we go.... The looks on the Devil Spawns faces made his answer trail off. He eventually sighed and relented. Charlie: Alright. The ropes will remain, but the first sign of danger and I rip them apart. Is that alright? Suna: '''I think we can live with that. '''Charlie: '''Good good, I wouldn't want any of you to fell uncomfortable. ''He then sits down in his place, he shuffles around for a bit until he's perfectly happy with the symmetry of the circle. '' '''Charlie: Now everyone, close your're eyes and breath calmly and quietly. The best way to enter a persons mind is to be as calm as possible. Everyone closed their eyes and calmly waited for what was to happen next. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright everyone... Here goes nothing! ''Charlie opened his eyes, they shone a brilliant and vivid purple, As he built up the huge amount of psychic energy needed to perform the precedure the whole ship began to rock. Random objects such as barreles were hurled into the air. Then suddenly, everything stopped. They were still sat in a circle but the air seemed different, almost empty. Charlie then spoke his voice sounded slightly echoey. Charlie: 'And here... We are.... ''Everyone opened their eyes, they saw a bleak and empty sight. They found themselves in a vast wastland, it streatched for miles towards a bunch of broken and run down buildings. Smoke came off of each bulding and poured into the blood red sky. Each building glowed a day glow orange from fires that had erupted within them. Everyone started getting up and after taking a few heavy breathes Charlie was the last to get up. He was exhausted from the huge amount of energy it had taken him to get everyone into Senshi's mind. '' '''Charlie's Thoughts: '''Damn it... That took more than I thought. If I take it easy my body should recover and my energy should be restored. I've gotta make sure I have enough energy for what ever we might face whilst we're in here. ''Suddenly, two green apparitions begin to form. The two crews tense, ready for battle, then the figured solidify. It's Senshi and Rei. '''Senshi: What are you guys doing here. She's asleep. We need to be on guard like right no- Then she studied them. Senshi: 'Wait. You guys aren't the defenses. Your the real people. What are you doing here? ''Charlie looked at her with determination in his eyes. 'Charlie: '''We're here to fix the damage I did to you, I'm guessing you are the subconscious mental emodiment of Senshi yes? ''Senshi processed that for a minute. '''Senshi: '''That would be me yes. '''Charlie: '''Good I hope you don't mind if I ask some questions. '''Senshi: '''Sure why not? '''Charlie: '''First of all, who are these "defenses" you talked about? Second, do you know where the damage is? And thirdly, where is the main hub of this mental plain? The main consciousness of Senshi. '''Senshi: One: Trust me, you don't want to know. *''Points to Devil Spawns''* They know. Two: If you mean the leg damage, yeah I do. and Three: This is it. After all that junk that happenned out there, this place got some serious redecorating thanks to you. She points an accussing finger at Charlie. Charlie: 'Accuse me all you want, right now I only care about making this better and fixing all of this. I will not have anyone accuse me any further, not even you, for all of this is as good as fixed. ''Charlie showed so much fierce determination in both his long stare and in his voice, they were at the levels only a man with the Will of D could achieve. Even the emodiement of Senshi was slightly in awe of such determination. '''Senshi: Damn.... She lowers her finger then turns around. Senshi: 'Well, the nervous system is this way. We just follow the signs. ''They followed Senshi up to a crossroad leading in several directions. There were little wooden signs up showing where you were headed. They said somethings like "Nervous System, Dream Center, Sensory Indicators, Memory Cortex, Prison." '''Takeshi: Prison? What have you got locked up in here. A loud, demonic howling comes from down that path. Senshi's eyes widen in fear and she clutches herself. Senshi: *muttering* It's still locked up it's still locked up it's still locked up. Charlie: '''Locked up? Senshi what're you on about? ''The massive howl occured again, Senshi shivered. After hearing the howl, Charlie used his powers to lock onto the source. Whatever it was it was a mental being and could be tracked down by Charlie wherever it was. Charlie's eyes lit up with surprise and shock, he found out what it was alright. Whatever it was, it had stared back at him in his mind with giant glowing eyes that could have belonged to the devil himself. '' '''Charlie: '''What... What the hell is that thing? ''He turns to the direction of the howls and then looks over his shoulder to the Devil Spawns. '' '''Charlie: Tell me, do any of you know what that "thing" is? The Devil Spawns just shook there heads. But there faces told the true story. They knew what it was, what it could do, and they were all frightenned. Valkerie: Can we just fix the damage and get out of here. Sil- Senshi: DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!!! The ground shook and Senshi shudderred again. Senshi: Sorry. That name always triggers it. Never ever EVER say that name here. Charlie: 'I see, so it's some sort of mental scarring that is attached to "he who shalt not be name" huh? Well we don't want to trigger any sort of dark sub consciousness to come after us. Senshi, do you mind leading us to where the damage is? ''Senshi nodded and they took the road toward the Nervous System. The road was deserted, except for the occational howls and the small ruined buildings everywhere. Suddenly, there was a crunch sound from behind them. Everyone tensed. '''Senshi: Careful. It might be a doubt. Burakku: A what? A dark black figure arose from behind the rubble. Senshi: A doubt. They're embodiments of Senshi's faltures and people or things that have made her misjudge herself. This one looks old. Probably from her childhood. Whatever you do, don't let it touch you. Charlie: 'Don't let it touch me huh? Well I've had previous experience in other minds and doubts seem to always do the same thing. As part of my investigations in here, it's best I know exactly how everything works in here from the postive memories right done to the negative memories these doubts hold. ''With his telekinesis, he picks up a nearby pebble and hurls it at the doubt. The doubt turns to him with an empty gaze in an incredibly fast motion. Charlie pulled his arms up and with what freedom of movement he had, he started rhytmically pulling his index towards him. He was beckoning the doubt, tempting it into combat. 'Charlie: '''Looks like I got you're attention, now come and get me. I have plenty of good thoughts for you to ruin. ''The doubt charged to Charlie, he didn't move he just stood there smirking at it waiting for it to make contact with him. It lunged at him and held him in a tight embrace holding him in the air. As it did, the memory the doubt held poured into Charlie's mind. Suddenly, Charlie wasn't in Senshi's head anymore. He WAS Senshi. He was seeing a memory through her eyes. He went still and let the memory flow through him. (Flashback) 7 year old Senshi was practicing in the dojo yard. She was kicking and punching at straw targets, trying to knock them down. Two boys, roughly twelve years old, came over and tripped her. '''Senshi: HEY! The boys laughed. Senshi tried to stand but one of them placed his boot on her chest. Boy 1: '''Come on Bakashi. Get out from under my boot. If you're gonna be the greatest, a mere boot shouldn't stop you. '''Boy 2: Her? The greatest? She has a better chance of becoming a doormat. She already has alot of practic. Boy 1: Just because your brothers are the best here, doesn't mean you are. You're nothing but a weak little girl. Nothing ever changes. Tears poored from Senshi's eyes. She cried out to them. Senshi: SHUT UP!! I WILL BE THE GREATEST!!! YOU'LL SEE!!!! The boys just laughed, then Zoro and Yoro showed up. They didn't say a word. They just knocked the boys off their feet and help Senshi to hers. Boy 1: '''See? You had to rely on your brothers to rescue you. '''Boy 2: They won't always be around to protect your puny butt. They would have said more, but two demonic looks from the two bros made them run off. Zoro: Don't listen to them. They're stupid bakas who can't tell a bokken from a training dummy. Yoro: You'll show them. You will be the greatest. Senshi didn't think so. What if they were right. What if she was weak? (End Flashback) Charlie contemplated the moment for a while, seeing another persons memory was always an odd experience even for someone like Charlie who often saw the memories of others. He then smirked and raised an eyebrow as he looked down the dubt. '' '''Charlie: '''So thats the memory you hold huh? That means you're only a weak doubt, theres no way in hell Senshi would allow this to stand in her way. ''He then kicked the doubt and flipped off of it. As he flipped he broke the the bounds that kept his hands together, though they were only broken in the mental plain. Outside in reality he was still bound. '' '''Charlie: '''Alright as you're a weak doubt you are easily dealt with! ''He hit the doubt with a burst of telekinetic energy, it knocked the doubt off of it's feet and left it suspended in the air unable to move. Charlie then turns to Mental Senshi. '' '''Charlie: '''Excuse me Miss Mental Senshi. Where is the subconscious section of this mental plain? It's going to get a new visitor. ''Mental Senshi smiles, then points in the direction that the howls had come from earlier.. Mental Senshi: The prison. That way. Charlie: 'Ah good good, thank you very much. Now..... OFF YOU GO! ''He hurls the doubt towards the prison, a small iron door opens and the doubt flies through it. The door then slams shut. And Charlie puts his hand down. '' '''Charlie: '''Well now that that is settled, lets continue on shall we? ''Everyone walked again and the devil spawns walked close to Charlie. '''Valkerie: What happenned? Sharpshooter: Yeah. You just froze when that thing touched you. Kapenta: What did you see? Category:Stories Category:Collaboration